


huge get together!

by wormwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wormwitch
Summary: Sonic and Co. have a grand ol' time :D also sad





	huge get together!

Knuckles felt nervous. It was a strange feeling for him. He was usually the brooding angst-y young adult that sat in the back of the class and still managed to scare people. And he's  _never nervous._ That's not in his system. He doesn't know how to handle that. He just..  _Doesn't._    
  
So, when Tails walks up to him and Sonic- _yesterday_ \- and asks them to walk in the park with him tomorrow after studies and such, He doesn't feel nervous at first. He just smirks, and nods his head before saying how that sounds fun. That was his first reaction, but now it's his last class and there's 9 minutes left before they're told to go to their dorms to study before 5PM. Knuckles is bouncing his leg like crazy, and he's trying to refrain from biting his fingernail because that would make him look feminine, and Knuckles Bucana Rocks is  _not_ feminine.   
  
After class, Sonic walks up to him. "Hey, wanna walk to the park together?"   
  
Knuckles nods his head without much thought, like most things he does. Because he's a dumbass. At least that's what he's always been told, so that's what he believes.  He's always believed it, and he's accepted it. Honestly, he can't remember why he's in college, but that's another thing for another day. He realizes he's zoning out, and Sonic is staring at him, concerned, most likely because he had started staring at the floor. Knuckles shakes his head quickly, coughing.   
  
They start walking, backpacks thrown on their shoulders half assedly. Sonic talks about how shitty his day was because Soccer is "a huge, nut kicking bitch" in his words.  
  
It's raining. Because of course it is. Knuckles is almost elated to have a reason to get away from this. That is, until Tails comes in with a  _huge_ umbrella.  
  
"Hey, hey guys! Sorry I'm late, how are you guys?" Knuckles takes the umbrella, being the second tallest but also the most leveled person there. Of course, Sonic should've taken it because he has strong legs and he's the tallest, but Sonic has his hands full. So, Knuckles is in middle with Sonic on his left and Tails at his right. They're both talking over him, because Knuckles doesn't really have much to say to contribute to the conversation. He never does. He stopped bothering putting in his opinion years ago.   
  
He's walking at a slow pace, a laugh on his tongue, never escaping. He felt  _giddy._ Knuckles Bucana Rocks does not feel giddy, but here he is. He feels happy; correction, he is happy for once.  
  
"What's your opinion, Knucks?" Sonic asks, and Knuckles has no idea what they're talking about.   
  
"Um... It's uhh.... Yim yum?" Knuckles laughs nervously.  
  
"Knuckles, we were talking about soccer. Not Soothouse whatsoever." Tails laughs out. Knuckles blushes, looking back down.   
  
"Right. Sorry. Soccer is cool, I guess. Not my style, really." Knuckles says, his usual loud boisterous voice lowered to a soft chatter that would be used if you were in a room of public people and you wanted to have a closed off conversation.  
  
"Football is your thing, right?" Sonic asks. He knows that Knuckles is in the Football team, but this seemed like a serious conversation.  
  
"I do it, doesn't mean it's my thing. I don't have a thing." Knuckles frowns down at the ground, eyebrows furrowing. He was still a bit happy, but the depressing topic was ruining his mood quickly.   
  
Sonic pats his back, humming. "Sucks man. You'll find your thing, I'm sure."   
  
"Thanks. It's like, you're fast and strong, and Tails is smart. You two  _have_ a thing. I'm not good at academic things at all. I'm only good at Football and I don't even like doing it."   
  
Tails frowns. "I think you have a thing. You're nice and close to everyone that tries to be close to you. You're nice and loyal. That's a thing. Although, you don't  _need a thing._ You don't need a label on everything, at least not now." And with that, Tails digs through his backpack and takes out three thermos' of coffee. He hands one to Sonic and the other one to Knuckles, holding the remaining one in his palms.   
  
"...I didn't think of it that way. Thanks, Tails." Knuckles smiles softly at the said boy, and sips the coffee. "Say, Why'd you ask us out here. I mean, I get if it's just to hang out because we haven't hung out since we were teens, but it was a little random." Sonic nods in agreement.   
  
Tail's eyes shift to his coffee, and he sighs. "Right, um.. Well I called you two out because..." Tails blushes, sighing. "I just wanted to say that... I like you two..? Sorry if that's weird but like, I really have a crush on you two and I don't know if I can hide that anymore."   
  
Knuckles feels his face heat up. He whines, before slapping a hand over his mouth. "I! I umm.... I like you two, too, oh my God." Knuckles huffs, covering his eyes with his free hand.  
  
Sonic raises an eyebrow, smiling. "I have a crush on you two as well. Wildin'." Sonic laughs, sipping his coffee. He pats Knuckles lower back, and Knuckles just huffs.  
  
"How long have you liked us?" Knuckles asked, his voice small again. Tails smiles, joining Sonic's hand on Knuckle's lower back. Knuckles' blush deepened, but he didn't say anything, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Since we were little kids. I would get teeny admirations and I would tell you two about 'em like they were crushes. Just so I could ignore my feelings." Tails says slowly. sticking a hand out and catching the rain. Knuckles hums, smiling.  
  
"I caught on some feelings for you two when we were teenagers. At that point I wasn't concerned on whether or not gay was wrong because so many people my age were gay and that was like, nothing to other people."  
  
Sonic nods. "I started getting feels for you two when we were tweens. It was chill with me because I don't give a shit about anything. I was like: "Oh I have feelings! Cool!" and that was that." Sonic laughs.  
  
Knuckles whines again. "Language!"   
  
Sonic and Tails giggle, and it's so soft and calm. Knuckles is embarrassed and happy and this is what he always wanted for himself. He still had shitty insecurities, but he had these two finally, and that's all he needs.  
  
\--  
Sonic gets back to his dorm, Knuckles' and Tails' hands in his. Amy and Sticks are cuddling on the couch, watching some weird movie. Amy perks up,smiling. "Hey Sonic! Hey Tails, Knuckles! Come over here, gimme a hug. It's been too long." Amy gets up, hugging Tails and Knuckles in a tight shoulder hug.   
  
"How are you, Amy?" Knuckles asks, a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Good! You?" Amy smiles back, just as bright  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Happy."

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm just gonna establish some heights or smth hdf
> 
> Tails: 5'8"   
> Knuckles: 5'11"   
> Sonic: 6'0"  
> Amy: 5'6"  
> Sticks: 5'9"   
> Shadow: 5'11"   
> Silver: 5'4"  
> Blaze: 5'7"


End file.
